


Celle qui joue à la poupée

by Nelja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Corsetry, Dark, Discipline, Dominance, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante a plusieurs choses à reprocher à Lust, et ne lui laisse guère de choix sur les moyens de se racheter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celle qui joue à la poupée

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix.

"Mets ça." Dante lance à Lust une robe soigneusement pliée, l'air vaguement ennuyé. L'homoncule la regarde avec surprise.

"Va t'habiller immédiatement !" en un instant, sa voix est devenue tranchante, vibrante de folie. "Moi aussi, je préfèrerais t'utiliser pour des choses utiles, comme aller chercher la pierre philosophale, mais il semblerait que cela soit au-dessus de tes moyens."

Son grand sourire vicieux fait frissonner Lust comme des mains glaciales sur son corps. "Et puis, j'aime cette robe, et Rose n'est pas assez en forme pour la porter ces jours-ci. Alors je peux bien changer de jouet un instant."

Lust se déshabille avec indifférence, sans tenter de dissimuler sa nudité, mais sans poses aguicheuses et lascives non plus. Elle sait le faire quand c'est nécessaire. Elle y est même entrêmement douée. C'est ce qu'elle est, et ce qu'elle déteste. Toutes les façons d'entraîner les humains à la luxure. Cela ne lui plait pas pour autant, et même quand son corps désire cela, son esprit ne le suit pas.

Cela ne lui plait pas vraiment non plus d'enfiler les sous-vêtements de dentelle, puis de passer la robe d'étoffe lourde, de resserrer autour de sa taille le corset baleiné. Dans un petit sac de velours se trouvent un lourd collier d'or et une bague, dont elle se pare aussi.

Elle se soumet sans doute parce que Dante est terrifiante, et elle ne combat pas ses peurs, parce qu'elle n'est pas vraiment vivante, juste un objet dont on peut disposer. Ou parce que Dante lui a fait une promesse, de lui donner la seule chose qu'elle désire, et même si elle n'y croit pas entièrement elle n'a rien à perdre, elle se moque de tuer, elle se moque de cela, de tout ce qu'on peut lui demander.

Et même si maintenant, elle ne s'en moque peut-être plus entièrement, même si un éclat de dégoût se fiche dans sa poitrine à l'idée de ce qui va arriver, elle y est trop habituée.

Ou alors c'est parce qu'elle ne s'en moque plus, et elle est capable de savourer même ce sentiment d'horreur pour ce qu'il lui rappelle. Elle a été humaine autrefois. Et elle a retrouvé quelque chose qu'elle croyait perdu.

La robe longue, d'un bleu sombre orné de perles, tombe sur de nombreux jupons. Le décolleté laisse à découvert le dessus des seins blancs, sur lesquels jouent des pendeloques d'or.

Dante sourit. "Ce n'est pas mal." Elle s'approche, caresse une joue, palpe un sein, tourne autour de Lust pour l'examiner sous tous les angles. "Je pense qu'il est possible de faire mieux, néanmoins." Elle tire sur les cordons du corset ; bien sûr, il est difficile de vraiment les serrer toute seule.

Dante tire, tire encore, gagne du terrain centimètre par centimètre. La taille de Lust est toujours fine, mais là, cela devient presque contre nature. Elle doit accélérer le rythme de sa respiration pour compenser l'ampliture qu'on lui dénie. Encore un peu de temps, et elle sent ses organes internes qui commencent à se déformer. Si elle était humaine, cela ferait vraiment très mal.

"A genoux." ordonne Dante ; et Lust obéit sans une hésitation. Ce n'est pas cette partie-là qui l'horrifie. Ce n'est pas une question d'orgueil.

Dante pose son pied sur son dos, pour avoir une meilleure prise, pouvoir resserrer le corset, toujours plus, avec cette force qui vient de sa folie plus que du corps frêle qu'elle a volé. Lust réalise que bientôt, elle ne pourra plus respirer du tout.

Dante tire fort sur son collier, l'étranglant presque complètement. "Vais-je te tuer ?" murmure-t-elle, un ronronnement de plaisir dans la voix. "Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès. Tu m'as trahie, Lust." Le collier ne se casse pas. Il est de bonne facture. Lust se demande si elle a vraiment trahi. Probablement. Elle se demande si Dante le sait vraiment ou veut voir sa réaction. Des nuages rouges passent devant ses yeux. Elle va encore mourir. Elle y est habituée, mais cela fait toujours très mal.

Et puis, le collier cesse de lui couper le souffle, même le corset se relache un peu. Elle respire, sinon à grands coups, autant qu'elle le peut.

"Non." dit Dante d'un air satisfait, "je ne vais pas gaspiller de la pierre rouge pour une servante aussi inutile."

Non, il n'est pas possible qu'elle sache que Lust a laissé partir les frères Elric. Mais elle s'en doute. Peut-être tout cela n'est-il pas qu'une punition, mais un test tordu. Peut-être compte-t-elle le deviner à son comportement. Lust se demande ce qu'elle doit faire, pour la tromper encore un peu.

Enfin, Dante retire son pied du dos de Lust, en riant. "Et maintenant, il est temps d'utiliser tes talents," dit-elle, tournoyant à nouveau autour de Lust. Elle lève ses jupes, et Lust sait très bien ce qu'elle réclame, elle a l'habitude, elle sait ce qui stimule sa maîtresse, la souffrance qu'elle inflige, et le pouvoir, et les halètements de Lust qui donnent l'illusion du plaisir et de l'urgence, et elle ne le veut pas, pas vraiment, mais elle ne doit pas hésiter, sinon...

Sinon Dante va lui agripper violemment les cheveux, et la menacer, comme elle le fait maintenant. "Sais-tu ce que je ferai si ta loyauté est en doute ? Je détruirai ton esprit, tout ce ce qui reste de ta mémoire et de ta sensitivité." Les doigts de son autre main s'attardent sur le tatouage d'homoncule bien visible, la transpercent d'un élancement de désir alchimique. "Tu n'es qu'une pâle imitation d'humaine, mais tu es quelque chose. Je peux faire de toi une pure incarnation de la luxure, qui ne vivra que pour cela." Elle ricane. "Et là, tu ne refuseras plus de te prêter à mes plaisirs..."

Lust pourrait essayer de tuer Dante, de déchirer son cerveau de ses ongles, pour que plus rien ne puisse la sauver. L'idée lui effleure l'esprit, le pique parfois vivement, peut-être depuis le début de cette session privée. Mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle ne peut pas croire cela possible. Dante n'a plus confiance en elle, elle a dû prévoir la possibilité. Si Lust essayait, il y aurait un piège alchimique, n'importe quoi qui l'empêcherait d'arriver à ses fins, avant de lui infliger un sort bien pire que l'inexistence.

Alors elle ne tente rien. C'est une question d'habitudes qu'on ne brise pas, mais pas seulement. Elle positionne sa tête entre les jambes de Dante, et accomplit ce qu'on lui ordonne, dispense le plaisir de ses lèvres et de sa langue, et elle a déjà fait cela sur une chair plus vieille, plus touchée par la décomposition, et cela devrait compter aussi peu que ces fois-là, le dégoût si facile à ignorer, le désir qui assaille son corps maudit une sorte de compensation, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle souhaite à Dante une mort spectaculaire dans de terribles tortures.

Pour elle, elle souhaite la liberté, et se trouve toujours incapable de la prendre.


End file.
